


【胖远】瘾藏

by Yanni4



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanni4/pseuds/Yanni4





	【胖远】瘾藏

Chapter   
00

 

王楚钦还有些迷迷糊糊地，却觉得今天眼前的人格外得热情，脱干净了衣服跪坐在自己怀里不说，还主动撅起了那浑圆挺俏的臀部，用那微张的小穴摩挲着自己肿胀难耐的欲望。

 

他几是要兴奋地低吼出来，正想着有所动作，下一秒便觉着天旋地转，自己突然被人压在了身下，双腿大张无法动弹。

 

“喂，不是说好了反攻吗！”

 

情急之中的王楚钦猛然翻了个身，半个身子瞬间悬出床外，突如其来的失重感使得他本能地挺了挺腰，向着床上一甩，整个人重重地摔回了被子里。这一摔可算是把他摔清醒了，忙掀翻了被子坐起身来，双手就着身旁的床铺摸索。

 

一回头，身旁果然空空如也，再一低头，自己的小兄弟正迎着晨曦，精神抖擞地和自己打了个招呼。

 

“靠！”他站起身来，愤怒地踹了一脚散落在地毯上的被子，捞过床头的手机拨出一个号码，那头很快便有了回音，还未等他开口，电话线那头的马仔便极为殷切地交待道：“钦少，昨晚远哥三点多回去的。”

 

王楚钦歪着脑袋向外探了探，果然在玄关处瞧见了那双扎眼的粉尾篮球鞋，这才轻嗯了一声挂断了电话。

 

随意捡了条毛巾走进浴室去，打开了淋浴喷头，上半身歪斜在冰凉的瓷砖墙面上，发狠似的撸动起了勃发的欲望。冰凉的背脊和滚烫的皮肤形成了强烈的反差，整个人在冰与火的冲击之下没一会儿便泄了出来。

 

王楚钦关了水，捞起闲置在一旁的毛巾胡乱擦了起来，这才开始回想起马仔方才回报的话。昨天晚上是林高远的出货日，忙活了一个晚上，按照习惯，今天他会在家里睡上整整一天。

 

想到这儿王楚钦不禁咽了口口水，鬼使神差的伸出手，往自己臀缝中的那一处按去，微凉的指尖方一触及，整个人便触电般的战栗起来，脑海中突然闪现出情事时那人那泛着些红晕的脸，精瘦却并不单薄的胸膛，八块腹肌整齐排列的腰身……

 

他微微使了点力道，推入半个指节，紧致的穴口还干涩得很，只撑开了一点便有些钝痛，王楚钦皱了皱眉头，还是选择了继续开拓，他反手又撞开了才拧上不久的淋浴喷头，挤了点沐浴液按摩着股间。

 

待觉得穴口润滑得差不多了，才关了水，也没有耐心过多擦拭，披了件浴衣便匆匆走出门去，湿漉漉的脚丫子在釉光的大理石地面上留下了一片片水渍。

 

他推开了那扇半掩的房门，那个人果然安安稳稳的躺在床上，还是如往常一般，整个人严严实实地埋在被子里，只余一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

 

这人睡觉果然还是轻得很，王楚钦都已经极尽可能的放轻了手脚，那人还是被惊醒了，微扬起脑袋来，费力的睁大了还有些湿漉漉的眼睛看了来人一眼，看清了是王楚钦之后毫不在意的重新躺下。

 

“远哥……”王楚钦看着床上的人，连带着唤出口的声都不自觉的绵软了下来，随即抬手解开了浴袍，光溜着身子钻进了林高远的被窝里。

 

“你昨天晚上为什么没有陪我睡？”被子里的人果然还是不喜欢束缚，全身只着了一条内裤便再无其他，小孩儿伸长了手脚缠了上去，将脑袋挤到人颈窝里心满意足地深吸了口气，随即不安分的摸索起来。

 

“太晚了，怕吵着你。”林高远仍是闭着眼睛，一动不动地任他为所欲为，回应的话语像是轻得从鼻尖哼出来的一般。

 

王楚钦不满地在他裸露的肩头上轻啃了一口，双手已是在怀中人的胸膛上驰骋了半晌，葱白的指尖绕着嫩红的乳尖兜兜转转地打着圈，直至将这两朵沉睡的茱萸完全唤醒，另一只手早已顺着人鱼线滑了下去，熟门熟路地探进了棉质的内裤里，包裹住了少年人因着清晨而勃起的坚硬。

 

“别闹，累。”林高远自是觉察到了他的动作，心头虽是被撩拨的瘙痒难耐，却还是推了推身后人的胳膊，将那火热的躯体推的离自己远了些。

 

王楚钦的身子方才才浸过热水，阵阵地往外冒着热气，还夹杂着些淡淡的沐浴露的香味。他不依不饶的继续贴了上去，抓着林高远的勃起不放，这样的近距离让他能清楚的闻到林高远身上那专属于少年人的清爽的体香，两股好闻的味道交杂在一起，若有似无地萦绕在王楚钦的鼻头，他只觉得自己那才满足过不久的小兄弟又被欲望涨满了，迅速地勃大挺立，直直地顶上了林高远的内裤。

 

“你累的话就躺着，我来就好。”他笑嘻嘻地凑上前去，在林高远的右边耳垂上咬了一口，左手还照顾着林高远那勃发的欲望，右手已经拐了个弯从后腰处探了进去，顺着臀缝急急地往下，探寻着那个秘密的入口。

 

再下一秒，却仿佛梦境重现。原本还毫无反抗的林高远突然翻了个身，以迅雷之势将王楚钦推倒在床铺上，大腿一抬跨坐上了王楚钦的胸膛。位置不偏不倚，就将将压在肋骨处，让人动弹不得。

 

王楚钦微一抬眼，便能瞧见林高远那白色内裤上的鼓包已是快要顶到自己的下颚。

 

“别想着反攻！”林高远的眼神已是恢复了一丝清明，不轻不重的在王楚钦的脸上捏了两把，随口威胁道，还未来得及再说上几句便被骤然响起的手机铃声打断。

 

敢在这个点打来电话的人着实不多，一接起便是自家大哥马龙那熟悉的声音，惯常的问候语在出口的瞬间急急地拐了个调，一低头却发现是王楚钦伸出了舌瓣，在突起的鼓包上大力地舔了一口。

 

林高远将屁股往后挪了挪，极力压抑着内心的躁动，下一刻身下的小孩儿却是奋力的抬起来了头来，张口咬上了自己的内裤边儿，只轻轻一拉，便将那肿胀的欲望释放了出来。

 

紫红色的肉柱跳出束缚之后在小孩儿白嫩的脸蛋上重重地拍了一下，吓得林高远忍不住地轻呼了一声，忙俯身查看身下小孩儿的情况，却是被早有准备的王楚钦逮了个正着，微撅起唇赢了上去，舌尖迅速地滑入了身上之人的口腔。

 

“高远，你在听吗？”久未得回应的马龙忍不住提高了音量，那头的林高远忙将王楚钦的脑袋重新压回了枕头上，激吻后被强行分离的唇角扯出了一道长长的银丝，也顾不得擦拭，忙捧起了手机回话道：“诶诶龙哥，我在的。”

 

马龙也并未多言，只继续交待着什么，早在上个礼拜马龙便已经跟社团里的人提过，内地的皓哥那儿推荐过来了一个人，马龙应下了，一来人才不可多得，二来也是想借机加深与内地的合作。要知道香港的市场虽是繁盛，但也就这么点鸟不拉屎的地儿，分蛋糕的人越来越多，何必死守着这只小雀不放呢。

 

林高远听着马龙那头的吩咐，心下却有些躁动，他身下的小狼狗可是不肯消停，伸手抓过了林高远空闲的左手，在自己光裸的肌肤上一寸一寸地抚摩，从唇角，掠过脖颈，来到起伏有些急促的胸膛，最后执着那只手来到了自己身后。

 

林高远想要挣脱，却是在挣动之时触及了臀缝深处的那一片湿软，他心不在焉地回应着马龙的问话，手指却是不受控制的想着温热的内里探去。手指的进入完全没有受到阻碍，他身下的小孩儿已经给自己做好了润滑。只是在他的手指进入的那时仰长了脖子咬住了下唇，随即喘着粗气眼巴巴的看着自己，实在是让人欲罢不能。

 

林高远坏心眼的将捅进人身体的手指加到三个，变换着角度在人体内抽查着，脑中还机械地分析着电话那头马龙的一个个指令，将每句话的关键词提取出来再组合到一起。

 

林高远的手指不粗，骨节倒是不小，三指并拢后那差异极大的粗细给王楚钦带来了奇妙的震颤感，硬生生地逼红了眼眶，上齿紧咬着下唇，却还是控制不住的溢出了些细细碎碎的呻吟来。

 

可不敢让龙哥听见了，林高远忙俯下身，将王楚钦的舌头含在嘴里，吞食了一些呻吟，那头的马龙倒是难得的先挂了电话。

 

王楚钦在听到嘟声响起的刹那瞬间飞起一掌，讲林高远手上还捏着的手机打落下地，也再不掩饰身体的欢愉，舌尖在林高远的口腔胡乱绞缠了一顿之后放肆地叫出了声。

 

林高远手上的动作越来越激烈，脑海中的思绪却是未停，在他终于理清了马龙思绪的那一刹那猛然抽出了手指，瞬间空虚的小孩儿不满地咬上了他的肩头，随即抬高了下身去磨蹭林高远那肿胀的欲望。

 

“会很疼的。”林高远愣了愣，随即低头给了王楚钦一记深吻，柔声哄道。

 

王楚钦坚定地摇了摇头，伸手向下探去，抓着林高远的欲望就要往自己的小穴里放，却是在柱头接触到穴口的那一刹那再度被制止。

 

“龙哥刚刚打电话说，让我现在去机场接人。来不及了……”林高远使了蛮力掰开了王楚钦的手，随即握上了小孩儿挺立的欲望安抚似的地撸动起来。

 

“那我怎么办呀……”小孩儿的声音都带上了哭腔，猛地伸出双手紧紧箍住身上的人。可怜巴巴的模样瞬间击软了身上人的心。

 

林高远回抱着他又好言哄了一会儿，随即低下了头去将小孩儿的挺立含纳进了嘴里，另一只手重新插入了柔嫩的小穴，前后夹击，没多会儿功夫王楚钦便在极度的快感之下设了出来。

 

还带着咸腥味儿的白浊全数喷洒在了林高远的嘴里，他含着那口白灼抬起身来，蛮横地将那味道并不好的液体渡回了小孩儿的嘴里。

 

王楚钦被呛得连连咳了好几声，这才微微平息了躁动的心跳和紧张的心情。林高远将他放平在床上，自己起身褪下了早已湿得一团糟的内裤，光着身子在一旁衣橱里找起了衣服。

 

王楚钦换了个侧躺的姿势，支着脑袋紧盯着眼前的人，探寻着开口道：“龙哥让你去接什么人啊？”

 

“内地皓哥介绍过来的那小子，说是坐了牢才放出来的，到香港来投奔龙哥。”林高远已是找出了一条干净的内裤，正弯了腰抬脚准备穿上，大腿后侧的肌肉绷出了好看的线条。

 

“哦。”王楚钦似懂非懂地应了一声，视线却是没能从林高远的裸体上离开，他看着林高远强行将自己尚未松软的欲望塞进了束缚，忙支起身来爬上前，想要将那个小兄弟解救出来。

 

林高远打开了他的手，迅速转身套上了一条休闲裤，回过脸解释道：“真的要来不及了。我再不到，龙哥真能念叨死我。”

 

“那好吧。”王楚钦闷闷地应了声，随即又好似想到了什么似的，再度兴奋了起来：“今天晚上我同学在S&S办生日趴，你陪我一起去好不好！”

 

“好好好！”林高远忙不迭地应道。手头上穿衣系扣的动作也没有丝毫的停歇。

 

“那晚上你陪我一起睡！”王楚钦得寸进尺道。

 

“行行行！”祖宗发话了，哪儿能不答应。

 

““远哥！”小祖宗又开口了，却只是轻轻地喊了一声，再没了下文。

 

“嗯？”林高远微偏过头，浑身光溜溜的小孩儿正抱着被子看着自己。

 

“没什么，就叫你一声。”语气略带撒娇，王楚钦说完，自己也禁不住笑了出声，似是觉得有些不好意思了，忙冲着急急忙忙的那人摆了摆手，“你快去吧，等你回家。”


End file.
